Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
|-|Springtrap= |-|William Afton= |-|Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator= Summary William Afton was one of two business partners who were the creators of Fredbear’s Family Diner. Though much of his past is shrouded in mystery, what is known is that he was a serial killer who targeted children, and killed his friend Henry’s daughter. However, he was eventually forced into the Spring Bonnie suit by the ghosts of his victims, which sprung shut, killing him. Fusing with his preferred method of killing, Afton became Springtrap and ultimately was killed by Henry and his son Michael’s gambit to finally set the souls of the children to rest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B Name: Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, William Afton, The Purple Guy (Should be noted that he is but one of two Purple Guys, and he is the one who killed the children) Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, but referred to as male as the suit. Corpse is male Age: At least 30 (Same/Similar age as Golden Freddy) Classification: Possessed Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Could sneak around Freddy as shown in the FNAF 2 Death Minigame), Social Influencing (Was able to trick and lure kids into the backrooms to kill them, presumably happening multiple times) | All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), possibly Illusion Creation and Technology Manipulation (Possibly the one behind the apparition of the Phantom Animatronics, who can make the audio, camera, and ventilation systems malfunction), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Managed to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright, though he was still damaged by it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Moves completely silently through vents, comparable to other animatronics), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), possibly Enhanced Senses and minor Technology Manipulation (Possibly causes lights to flicker when in his presence) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily dismantled/tore apart Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica) | Wall level (As an animatronic, he should be comparable to Freddy Fazbear, who can crush human skulls with his bite) | Wall level (Can casually kill the player. Comparable to other animatronics, like Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, and Mr. Hippo who can pull themselves apart, tear apart and slice/cut apart humans. Can damage the human skull which is this level) Speed: Superhuman (Can chase down the FNaF 1 animatronics) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Fazbear's Fright in a few seconds) | Superhuman (Comparable to the other animatronics) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Ripped apart the animatronics) | Peak Human | Class 1 to Class 5 (Comparable to other animatronics who can tear the Player apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level (Comparable to other animatronics. Survived Fazbear's Fright burning to the ground, which should mean he's this durable) | Wall level Stamina: Unknown | Extremely high, due to being a robot | Unknown, likely High via being a robot Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with phantoms | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | None | None Optional Equipment: Spring suit, car, unknown device | None | None Intelligence: Gifted. Springtrap is very elusive and stealthy, as he always hid in the darker corners of the cameras. He also retains the intelligence of William Afton, who made most of the Sister Location Animatronics and is a standout in the field of robotics. He also realized that the new pizzeria was fake and repaired Circus Baby Weaknesses: None notable | Springtrap is lured and attracted by the noises of children, and will stop what he is doing to find the source. He also went into the new pizzeria because he couldn't resist the opportunity to discover if it was real | None notable Keys: William Afton | Springtrap | Ultimate Custom Night Others Notable Victories: Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) Nightmare's Profile (Nightmare was his Ultimate Custom Night incarnation) Mantis (Ark: Survival Evolved) Mantis’ Profile (Speed was equalized) Atom (Real Steel) (Real Steel) Atom’s Profile (Ultimate Custom Night Springtrap was used) Ennard (Five Nights At Freddy's) Ennard's Profile (Speed was equalized) Spinoraptor (Jurassic Park) Spinoraptor’s Profile (Speed was equalized, canon Springtrap was used) Notable Losses: Purpleguy (FNAF World) Purpleguy's Profile (Speed was equalized and bytes and chips were restricted) Jeffery Keaton (Jeff the Killer Saga) Jeff's Profile Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) Rachnera's Profile (Speed was equalized, the battle took place in an abandoned building) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Zombie Jason was used) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Springtrap had the Phantom animatronics and Violet's Witchcraft was restricted) GIFfany (Gravity Falls) GIFfany's Profile (GIFfany was only allowed one animatronic to control) Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Speed was equalized, a Necroa Zombie was used and both were bloodlusted) Red Grant (007) Grant's Profile (Speed was Equalized and Grant only had Garrote Wire) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Robots Category:Horror Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 9 Category:Social Influencers Category:Rabbits